Chanyeol, My Everything
by Nataskuuk
Summary: "Setiap malam aku terjaga. Terlalu takut jika aku menutup mata. Dan ketika aku membuka mata Chanyeol tidak disisi ku lagi" CHANBAEK. YAOI! DLDR Dont forget for Review, fav, and follow
1. Chapter 1

**Chanyeol, My Everything**

 **Summary**

"Setiap malam aku terjaga. Terlalu takut jika aku menutup mata. Dan ketika aku membuka mata Chanyeol tidak disisi ku lagi"

 **Cast**

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

And Other Member EXO ^^/

 **PROLOG**

 _Baekhyun POV_

Masa kecilku tidak selamanya penuh canda tawa. Sekejap mata mereka merusak kebahagian keluarga kecilku. Mereka membunuh Ayah dan Ibu ku. Didepan mataku yang saat itu berumur 10tahun.

Paman ku, ia menjual ku di klub Gay termahal yang ada di Seoul. Aku menjadi Pelacur dadakan saat umurku 16tahun yang seharusnya aku duduk dibangku Senior High School.

Hingga aku bertemu Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol. Ia menjadi langganan tubuhku. Ia datang bisa setiap hari. Terkadang ia menyewa tubuhku atau hanya membayar per jam yang seharusnya untuk menikmati tubuhku tapi ia malah membiarkan ku tidur atau kami berbincang hingga kami lelah dan terlelap bersama, dengan aku berada di pelukkan Chanyeol.

Aku dan Chanyeol menikah 3bulan yang lalu. Bukan pesta pernikahan yang mewah memang, hanya dihadiri oleh Kyungsoo sepupuku dan kekasihnya Jongin, serta Ibu Mertua ku atau Ibu Chanyeol.

Tubuhku perlahan menjadi begitu lemah. Nafsu makanku menurun drastis. Tubuhku bahkan terlihat seperti pohon yang kering.

Ketika kelemahan ku datang. Chanyeol tetap ada disampingku, memelukku dengan erat seakan jika ia melepaskan pelukannya aku bisa terbang pergi menjauhinya.

TBC/END?

Hellowww~ Nata bawa FF Chanbaek nih '3' ayo CHANBAEK SHIPPER MANA SUARANYAAAA~~~ /hening -3-

The Little Vampire update abis bulan Ramadhan ya ^^a

Review follow fav yuk capcus kalo mau dilanjut ^^/

Ini pendek karena masih Prolog ^^ ada NC juga~ tapi nanti~


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

 **Chanyeol, My Everything**

 **Summary**

"Setiap malam aku terjaga. Terlalu takut jika aku menutup mata. Dan ketika aku membuka mata Chanyeol tidak disisi ku lagi"

 **Cast**

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

And Other Member EXO ^^/

…..

Baekhyun keluar kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Ia menuruni tangga dengan berlari tidak sabar untuk menunjukkan hasil gambar keluarganya kepada Ayah dan Ibunya.

"Ayah~~ Baekkie habis menggam— AYAH!"

Baekhyun terkejut begitu melihat Ayahnya bersimbah darah dilantai, dengan pisau menancap tepat di jantungnya.

"Bae-baek larilah lalu hubungi Polisi. Cepat!"

"Ibu?" Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang. Ia melihat ibunya dalam genggaman seorang pria berbaju dan hitam bertopeng hitam. Dengan pisau menempel di leher Ibunya.

"Jangan hubungi polisi atau ibu mu mati, Bocah!" pria itu berteriak lantang membuat Baekhyun takut. Matanya sudah berair menahan tangisnya.

"hubungi polisi saja sayang. Ibu tidak apa – apa" bahkan disaat darurat seperti ini Ibu Baekhyun masih tersenyum manis, menunjukan eyesmile nya yang manis.

Baekhyun menuruti Ibunya segera menelfon polisi.

"ahjusshi tolong hiks rumah Baekhyun ada pembunuh. Tolong Ibu . Baek mohon hiks"

"Sebutkan tempat tinggal anda secara lengkap"

Baekhyun menjelaskan letak rumahnya secara rinci. Baekhyun pun menutup telfonnya ketika polisi tersebut berkata akan segera menuju kerumahnya.

"katakan selamat tinggal pada Ibumu bocah manis" Pria itu langsung menusukkan pisaunya pada leher Ibu Baekhyun. Tepat mengenai nadinya. Ibu Baekhyun langsung terjatuh dilantai.

"i-ibuuu" Baekhyun berlari menghampiri Ibunya yang sudah tak bernyawa. Pria yang membunuh nya pun sudah pergi dengan cepat.

30 Menit kemudian polisi datang berhamburan masuk kerumah Baekhyun.

Tanpa menanyai apapun pada Baekhyun. Para polisi membawa keluar mayat Ayah dan Ibunya. Membawanya kerumah sakit untuk diotopsi. Rumah Baekhyun kini terdapat garis polisi dimana – mana. Dan Baekhyun dibawa kekantor polisi untuk membicarakan kesaksiannya.

Baekhyun yang masih shock hanya terus terdiam saat dalam perjalanan ke Kantor Polisi.

…..

Setelah semuanya selesai akhirnya Baekhyun diasuh kepada pamannya. Adik dari Ayah Baekhyun.

Di minggu pertama Baekhyun diperlakukan sangat baik. Namun diminggu selanjutnya. Mereka mulai membentak, menyuruh dan selalu berkata bahwa Baekhyun anak yang merepotkan. Baekhyun makin tersiksa secara mental.

Baekhyun mulai diperlakukan layaknya pembantu. Yang sebelumnya ia tidur dikamar besar dan mewah. Kini ia tidur diGudang penyimpanan makanan dekat dapur. Pamannya bilang agar Baekhyun menjaga Gudang tersebut agar tak ada tikus yang memakan bahan – bahan makanannya. Baekhyun yang masih terlalu dini untuk mengerti maksud pamannya hanya menurut saja. Setidaknya ia masih dapat tidur dengan nyaman.

Baekhyun tetap bersekolah. Ia berada di bangku kelas 4 SD. Memang pamannya yang menanggung semua biaya sekolah namun tidak dengan uang jajan. Pada waktu istirahat sekolah Baekhyun hanya menahan laparnya hingga bel akhir berdentang menandakan pelajaran telah selesai. Baekhyun langsung berlari dari sekolah. Hanya mmbutuhkan waktu 10menit jika ia berlari.

"Annyeong Baekhyun pulang~" Baekhyun menaruh sepatu nya pada rak sepatu didepan pintu yang sudah disediakan.

Baekhyun berlari kekamarnya untuk mengganti baju. Tapi saat ia melewati meja makan, ia tergoda begitu melihat Seekor Ayam panggang berada di atas meja makan. Ia mencomot sedikit daging paha ayam itu dan memakannya.

"hm sangat enak~"

"YAAKK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BOCAH?!"

"Bi-bibi maaf" Baekhyun tercekat dan menundukkan kepalanya menahan tangis.

"Ini makanan Bibi dan paman bukan untuk bocah pembawa sial yang merepotkan seperti mu!" bentak Bibi Baekhyun.

"Maaf. Ba-baekhyun lapar" baekhyun menggigit bibirnya dan menunduk dalam, terlalu takut untuk melihat bibinya yang sedang lapar.

"Sudah sana masuk kamarmu" bibi Baekhyun menarik kerah seragam Baekhyun dan menarik Baekhyun dengan paksa ke gudang atau kamar Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masuk kekamarnya dengan terpaksa. Begitu ia masuk kamar. Bibinya langsung menutup pintu dengan keras dan mengunci nya dari luar.

"Hiks Baekhyun lapar" Baekhyun terus memegangis perutnya yang terus berdering, bergetar dan berjoget tanda lapar.

…..

Tanpa terasa matahari mulai meredupkan cahayanya bergantikan dengan bintang. Baekhyun memilih tidur untuk mengalihkan rasa laparnya.

"Hei bocah sialan cepat bangun!" bibi Baekhyun menendang punggung kecil rapuh Baekhyun yang tengah bergulung dengan selimut dan mimpinya.

"eunghh~ ada apa bibi?" Baekhyun perlahan membuka matanya dan mencoba sadar sepenuhnya.

"Cepat cuci piring! Jika sudah, baru bibi beri makan. Dan jangan memecahkan piringnya!"

"benarkah? Siap bibi hehehe~" Baekhyun senang akan mendapat makanan, ia benar benar merasa sangat lapar. Baekhyun dengan riang berjalan kedapur untuk mengambil peralatan makan siang tadi untuk dicuci.

Baekhyun dengan tangan mungil dan jarinya yang lentik sangat hati hati mencuci piring dan gelas tersebut.

Baekhyun berjalan keruang tamu menghampiri Bibi dan Pamannya yang sedang bersantai. "Bibi~~ Baekhyun sduah selesai mencuci piring. Bolehkah Baekhyun sekarang makan?"

Bibi Baekhyun melirik sinis kearah Baekhyun dan hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

Baekhyun kembali ke dapur mengambil piring, ia berjalan ke meja makan. Mengambil sepotong bagian ayam panggang tadi.

Meski ayam tersebut tinggal sisa - sisa saja Baekhyun dengan lahap memakannya.

2 TAHUN KEMUDIAN

"Bibi besok Baekhyun menerima hasil kelulusan sekaligus perpisahan sekolah. Bibi mau ya datang kesekolah Baekhyun?"

"untuk apa bibi datang? Kau kan bukan anak Bibi"

"bibi. Baek mohon. Bibi kan wali Baekhyun selama ini."

"ck dasar. Baik bibi akan datang."

Keesokan harinya Baekhyun datang bersama bibinya kesekolah. Baekhyun mengenakan celana sebatas lutut dengan kemeja putih pendek dan sweater hitam sebagai penghangat tubuhnya.

Bibi dan Baekhyun duduk di kursi paling depan untuk menunggu dipanggil nama Baekhyun untuk menerima hasilnya.

"Byun Baekhyun." Wali kelas Baekhyun menyebut namanya.

"Bibi ayo~" Baekhyun menarik tangan bibinya untuk duduk didepan meja gurunya.

"Selamat Baekhyun kau mendapat nilai tertinggi dari seluruh kelas 6" wali kelas Baekhyun tersenyum bangga.

"Benarkah? Apa berarti Baekhyun lulus?"

"Tentu saja Baekhyun~ Ini hasil dan tanda bukti kau Lulus" wali kelas Baekhyun menyerahkan sebuah map dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menerimanya dengan gembira.

"Jadi ehm Bibi Byun bisakah aku menyarankan agar Baekhyun masuk ke Seoul Junior School?" Wali kelas Baekhyun mulai membuka pembicaraannya dengan bibi baekhyun.

"Bukankah biaya sekolah disana mahal?"

"Ya memang sih. Tapi dengan kecerdasan Baekhyun, saya pikir ia bisa mendapat kan beasiswa. Saya juga bisa membantu mengurus surat – surat untuk medaftar kesana."

"Tidak perlu. Baekhyun bukan anakmu. Jadi bukan urusanmu. Terimakasih saya pamit" Bibi Baekhyun berkata ketus kepada wali kelas baekhyun.

"Ayo baek" Bibi baekhyun langsung menarik lengan Baekhyun.

"bibi jangan seperti itu pada Guru Baekhyun. Itu tidak sopan" Baekhyun sedikit membela karena tak enak hati pada gurunya dengan ucapan Bibinya sendiri.

"kalau kau membelanya kenapa tak tinggal dengannya saja hah?! Sudah cepat pulang. Buang – buang waktu saja" Bibi baekhyun berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun

"bibi tapi acara perpisahannya belum selesai." Baekhyun menahan tangan bibinya tapi malah dihempaskan kasar tangan mungil Baekhyun.

"Jika kau belum mau pulang silahkan saja. Kalau perlu tak usah pulang rumah juga tidak masalah, kalau kau mau kau bisa menjadi jalang di jalanan. Dengan menjual tubuh manismu." Bibi baekhyun kembali berkata ketus dan berhasil mendapat perhatian dari seluruh orang tua dikelasnya. Bibi Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan jalannya keluar kelas Baekhyun. Tanpa rasa malu ia berjalan dengan sombong mengabaikan tatapan dan bisikan – bisikan yang tertuju padanya.

Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya kepada Wali kelasnya dan kepada penghuni kelas lainnya atas perlakuan tidak sopan bibinya.

"Maaf" Mata Baekhyun berkaca – kaca menahan malu. Dan mengejar bibinya yang sudah keluar dari kelas.

"pantas saja aku tidak pernah melihat baekhyun jajan disekolah. Ternyata ia memiliki bibi seperti itu."

"iya aku kasihan padanya. Baekhyun juga tidak sering bermain dengan kami, sampai aku tidak tahu ia memiliki keluarga seperti itu"

"Aku akan memilih mati saja jika mendapat bibi seperti dia"

"kita harusnya lebih akrab dengan Baekhyun agar bisa membantunya"

"kasihan Baekhyun kehilangan orang tuanya dan mendapat wali seperti itu."

"Ini melanggar HAM kan?"

"apa perlu kita melaporkannya?"

"kita tak ada bukti"

"benar juga."

Begitulah bisikan – bisikan prihatin terhadap Baekhyun.

….

Sesampainya dirumah Baekhyun langsung mengurung dirinya dikamar. Ia benar – benar malu dengan ucapan bibinya.

"Sayang apa perlu kita menyekolahkan Baekhyun ke JHS?" Bibi baekhyun menelfon suami nya yang sedang bekerja.

"tidak perlu. Ia hanya membuang – buang uang kita saja. Aku sudah menjual perusahaan handphone SAMSOENG CORP dan Rumah ayahnya dengan harga milyaran ribu. Kita tinggal menikmatinya saja."

"waw aku tak sabar untuk menjadi kaya dalam sekejap. Cepat pulang sayang~" bibi baekhyun menutup sambungan telfon nya. Ia akhirnya memilih memasak untuk kepulangan suaminya.

"sayang aku pulang" paman byun berjalan ke dapur menuju istrinya yang sedang memasak.

"hai sayang. Mandilah dulu aku hamper selesai membuat sup ayamnya."

Paman byun mengangguk dan segera menuruti perintah istrinya.

Bibi byun menata rapih piring dan mangkuk besar berisikan sup ayam dimeja makan. Saat itu juga Paman Byun selesai mandinya.

"Panggilah Baekhyun makan bersama kita. Ada yang harus kubicarakan" paman byun duduk terlebih dahulu di meja makan.

"Baekhyun keluar sekarang! Saatnya makan siang."

"baik bibi" baekhyun bergegas keluar kamar dan duduk dimeja makan bersama bibi dan pamannya.

Mereka makan bersama dengan keheningan. Setelah selesai Baekhyun bergegas ke dapur untuk mencuci piring. Selesai mencuci piring ia segera kembali ke kamarnya.

"baekhyun kemarilah dulu" Paman Byun meminta agar Baekhyun duduk di meja makan lagi.

Baekhyun menurut. "ada apa paman?"

"maaf sebelumnya. Tak apa kan kau tak meneruskan sekolahmu? Paman menganjurkan kau bekerja di Coffee Shop milik teman paman. Paman berpikir kita tak bisa hidup seperti ini terus dengan paman yang sudah pensiun dan bibi yang hanya seorang ibu rumah tangga."

"a-apa?" Baekhyun tak percaya sekolahnya putus sampai disini.

"kumohon Baekhyun kau saat ini menjadi anak lelaki kami setelah ayah dan ibu mu meninggal. Bukankah anak harus membahagiakan kami? " Paman Byun membuat wajah sedih sebagai kedok kejahatannya.

"bagaimana dengan perusahaan ayah dan rumah ayah?"

"perusahaan dan juga rumahmu sudah di berpindah tangan kepada penjahat yang membunuh ibu dan ayahmu."

"kenapa paman tidak mencari tahu dan menindak balik penjahat itu?!" baekhyun mulai emosi.

"Paman tak ingin membahayakan kau dan keluarga paman. Mereka sepertinya sangat kuat bahkan berani mengambil kekayaan dengan membunuh bukan? Paman tak ingin kau terluka baek. Jadi paman mohon turuti kemauan Paman"

Baekhyun mulai merasakan pancaran kekhawatiran dari sorot mata Pamannya. Baekhyun piker jika ia menuruti pamannya ia bisa membuat paman dan bibi nya menyayangi Baekhyun seperti ibu dan ayahnya.

"baiklah Baekhyun mau bekerja demi paman dan bibi" baekhyun tersenyum dengan tulus memunculkan mata sabitnya yang melengkung bagai pelangi.

"terimakasih baek terima kasih" Paman Byun memeluk Baekhyun sambil menangis. Untuk menunjukkan rasa bersyukurnya.

"pa-paman tidak perlu menangis Baekhyun tidak melakukan apapun."

"Kau anak yang benar – benar baik Baekhyun. Maafkan bibi dan paman ya?" bibi mengusap lembut rambut Baekhyun.

"Bibi dan Paman tidak salah apapun kok" lagi – lagi Baekhyun tersenyum dengan manis.

"Kau mulai besok bisa kan bekerja?"

"ya paman. Tentu saja. Baekhyun senang bisa bekerja membantu Paman dan bibi Hehe~"

"apa kau merasa bosan dirumah baek?"

"ya sedikit bibi. maaf"

"Kau sekarang boleh tidur di kamar yang dulunya ditempati Jaebum Baek. Agar tidak bosan. Kau bisa saja mengganti suasana kamarmu kan?"

"Tidak perlu paman. Baekhyun sudah nyaman tidur dikamar Baekhyun saat ini. Dan juga nanti siapa yang menjaga beras dan bahan makanan lainnya dari tikus jika tak ada Baekhyun?"

"ckck dasar. Terserah kau lah Baekhyun. Jika kau ingin pindah kamar bilang saja biar bibi bereskan kamarnya."

"terimakasih bibi. Baek mau kembali ke kamar dulu ya"

"selamat tidur siang baekhyun" Bibi Baekhyun mengecup kening baekhyun sayang.

Baekhyun meninggalkan Paman dan Bibinya, untuk kembali kekamarnya.

"bukankah ia benar – benar bodoh? Hahahaha " paman Baekhyun tertawa dengan licik.

"kita harus memanjakannya agar ia tidak curiga."

"ya jangan sampai ia tahu bahwa kita melakukannya ini padanya"

"ya jangan sampai"

Jangan sampai~

Jangan sampai~

TBC / END?

REVIEW AYUK MAU LANJUT APA END AJA HIHI XD

MAAF LAMA UPDATE. NATA KHILAF/?

YANG UDAH REVIEW DI PROLOG NYA MAKASIH ANED EA MUMUMU

 **Terima kritik dan saran. Nata yakin masih banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan. Maaf banget ya~ kalau ada typo juga maaf Nata gak sempet ngoreksi lagi keburu ngantuk XD**

 **PLEASE REVIEW FOLLOW FAV AGAIN :***

Sekalian Follow twitter baru Nata dong yang dulu kena blok ;-; unamenya nataskuuk . kalo mau Nata yang follow tulis aja uname twitter nya di review er elelel~

Sampai ketemu chap depan~ loveyouchu~


End file.
